AMOR PROHIBIDO
by kattie88
Summary: Un idilio que comienza con incesantes miradas no reconocidas por ambos y adoración en silencio que dura meses, y al que Trunks día a día aporta una especie de amor hacia la adolescente.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama... sólo lo hago por entretención y devoción a DBZ =)

**Rating:** -**K+**-

**Summary: **Un idilio que comienza con incesantes miradas no reconocidas por ambos y adoración en silencio que dura meses, y al que Trunks día a día aporta una especie de amor hacia la adolescente.

**Nota: **!Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

.

* * *

Era un sábado de primavera. Trunks acababa de entrar en el salón de corporación cápsula, desatando su corbata y los primeros dos botones de su camisa mientras observaba el gentío a su alrededor, sin soltar su maletín de la mano izquierda. Luego de saludar a algunos, extrañado miró a un grupo de jóvenes que acompañaban a su hermana. Caras que reconocía, pero que de alguna manera no podía identificar del todo. Preguntó a su amigo Goten, quien se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Quién es?

El Son rió, —¡Estúpido! Es hermosa, ¿no? Familiar de algún invitado de por aquí. Llegó hace una semana.

Trunks fijó sus ojos en la hermosa y desconocida chica. Era joven, quizás demasiado, no representaba más de diecisiete años. Su cabello largo, liso y negro dejaba entrever su rostro de extrema blancura. Ojos oscuros entre largas y espesas pestañas. Y al sentirlos posados en los suyos, quedó asombrado.

—¿Es…?— susurró quedando inmóvil, aún observándola.

Momentos después se escuchaban los cantos de celebración para su madre, que soplaba las velas. Cuando todos aplaudían, los globos volaban alrededor y las chispas centelleantes estaban en su gloria en aquel cumpleaños apoteósico. Tanto fue el ruido y la distracción, que dos personas a su espalda hablaron repentinamente sorprendiéndolo, él sonriendo los saludó.

—¡Trunks, que bueno verte, hombre!— Gohan dijo en voz alta debido al ruido.

—Gohan…— una sacudida de manos seguido de un abrazo —Videl ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo, veo que no has cambiado en nada.

La mujer sonriendo hizo un gesto de resto de importancia, luego de saludarlo cálidamente con un beso sobre la mejilla. —Me encuentro bien ¿Y tú?

—Yo…— se encogió de hombros —igual que siempre.

Como todo el resto de las personas siguieron conversando y riendo. La hija de Satán sonreía francamente al escucharlos hablar frente a esa juventud que los sayajines parecían poseer eternamente. Poco después Trunks creyó que era un deber saludar a todo el resto de los invitados, sobretodo a aquellos que no veía hace tiempo.

A medida que avanzaba entre la multitud sentía gran curiosidad hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Gratamente sorprendido llegó hasta ellos. Su hermana con un típico salto llegó hasta sus brazos saludándolo.

—Y bueno, a ellos ya los conoces—. miró hacia la rubia, la morena y dos chicos más.

—Hola Trunks—. Kento, el novio de Bra, fue el primero en saludar. Marron con un enrojecimiento jovial de mejillas le siguió.

—Marron, que bella estas—. le dijo con una sonrisa luego de un beso y un abrazo. Él asombrado con la belleza de la rubia, encontró que era incluso más atractiva que la madre y enemiga de su contraparte del futuro. Maravillado con la simpleza y timidez de la única hija de 18 y Krillin, desvió sus ojos hacia el lado, donde otra hermosa criatura lo observaba también con un poco de retraimiento.

—¿Pan?— fue lo que logró decir cuando quedó frente a ella. Ahora más cerca pudo notar sus facciones de adolescente que aún destacaba. Su casi nulo maquillaje, la pequeña nariz, sus redondos y curiosos ojos, su mediana estatura y su menudo cuerpo la hacían ver natural y por sobretodo, niña.

—Hola—. dijo ella cuando, por fin, los ojos de aquel hombre que conoció desde su nacimiento, dejaron de examinarla.

—Que grande estas—. comentó justo antes de acercarse para saludarla como lo había hecho con el resto de las personas conocidas, mas le sorprendió cuando ella se acercó cautelosamente, sólo para un frío beso sobre la mejilla, dando un paso atrás y manteniendo la distancia anterior. Aún así, al oscurecer, había segundos en que sentía su mirada en él, pero Pan siempre parecía mirar hacia otro extremo completamente ajena a su presencia.

Este fue el principio de incesantes miradas no reconocidas por ambos, que duró meses, y al que Trunks día a día aportó una especie de adoración hacia la adolescente. Mientras continuó aquello, los minutos que él dedicaba a observarla se prolongaron cada vez más y las visitas de la menor de los Son a la propiedad de corporación cápsula fueron más continuas.

Aquel viernes ansioso por salir de la oficina y así olvidarse del trabajo, uno de los tantos pensamientos que rondaba por su cabeza tuvo un pequeño toque con la realidad.

Al llegar y bajar de su automóvil fue incapaz de realizar otra acción más que mirar. Se apoyó con su brazo izquierdo sobre el techo del auto y sin cerrar la puerta del piloto quedó de pie por largos minutos sin apartar su mirada de aquella hermosa imagen a pocos metros de allí.

La _niña _tendida sobre el césped boca abajo, con un bañador poco revelador color negro, dejaba ver claramente sus largas y estilizadas piernas, brazos y un indicio de escote. Ella parecía no percatarse de su presencia pues cuando observó suaves movimientos de su cabeza notó los audífonos en sus oídos.

Sonriendo con ternura pasó otros largos minutos más mirando como se movía al ritmo de lo que escuchaba, parecía perdida en su propio mundo al igual que él en esos momentos y no fue hasta que Bra apareció en la escena cargando vasos de jugo en cada mano, que despertó de su ensoñación. Sorprendido consigo mismo, fue cuando su madre le habló a sus espaldas.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste que no te había visto?— Trunks volteó a verla.

—Hace sólo unos momentos—. mintió, colocándose a su lado y volver a mirar hacia el jardín.

—Ten—, le entregó un té helado —para que te refresques. ¡Que calor!— se abanicó, tirando viento hacia su cuello.

Al día siguiente una nueva escena al llegar a casa, pese que dentro de la propiedad poseía su propio departamento apartado de su familia, desde la celebración, pasaba todos los días a la casa principal, buscando cualquier excusa para presentarse e inconcientemente buscarla. El hijo de Vegeta y Bulma agotó casi una hora de trabajo observándola incansablemente, y la joven Son no apartaba casi sus ojos de él. Trunks por su parte, al notarlo, echó una mirada de desesperación a la sala de estar vacía, sólo habitada por ellos dos. Saltó el gran sofá negro y casi corriendo, salió de allí apresuradamente. Ella con una sonrisa atolondrada y sabiendo muy poco lo que acababa de suceder, buscó a Bra mientras reía.

* * *

Trunks había llegado una semana atrás de Finlandia, donde concluía un viaje de negocios que debía durar dos años. Había permanecido allí cinco largos años, de modo que con su vuelta se sentía algo desconectado en su cuidad natal. Aún así, disfrutando todo de aquel lugar. Y cuando se detuvo a comprar un diario aquella mañana antes de ir a la oficina, desplegó el papel enseñando así la portada con una fotografía en primer plano de policías arrestando a una banda de delincuentes.

_"Nuevamente bándalos son arrestados sin testigos ni pruebas del capturador"._

Se fijó en la fotografía, en la multitud de gente que rodeaba la escena. De pronto una sonrisa abarcó sus labios al reconocer a un espectador. Aquel rostro femenino que años atrás lo había cautivado. Extraño, a pesar de los años, al verla, se reconoció real y profundamente deslumbrado por aquella _niña, _que por cierto ya no parecía serlo como la última vez que la vio.

Y si ella… Trunks al recordarla evocaba claramente el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo miraba.

Ese casi infantil idilio que habían tenido algunos meses, hablando muy poco, sonriendo sin cesar y mirándose infinitamente.

Aquella despedida había sido breve, pues Trunks no quiso perder el último vestigio de cordura que le quedaba.

Dos semanas después y Trunks todavía no conseguía verla. Sabía que estudiaba a las afueras de la cuidad, mas no era excusa suficiente para no asistir a ninguna reunión que su madre organizaba. Y aunque sabía que Pan estaba en casa de sus padres, pasó una semana sin inquietarse mucho por ella. Cinco años son plazo suficiente de olvido, pero sentía curiosidad, sí, curiosidad de verla.

El viernes de aquella cuarta semana, cuando llegaba a casa luego de una agotadora jornada de trabajo como presidente de la empresa de tecnología más famosa y prestigiosa del mundo, saliendo de su automóvil, y mirando hacia delante, Pan y Videl avanzaban hacia él.

Trunks, al verla de nuevo, sintió sus ojos dilatarse para asimilar en toda su plenitud la figura de aquella _niña. _Esperó con ansia casi dolorosa el instante en que los ojos de ella lo reconocieran. Pero pasó, con su mirada fría fijamente adelante. Goten quien también bajo del coche junto a él, habló. —Parece que no se acuerda más de ti.

—Parece que no— sonrió él —Una lástima…— dijo restando importancia, pero cuando estuvo solo se maldijo a si mismo por su desgracia. Ahora que había vuelto a verla, se emocionaba, y pensar que él la creía olvidada. Y con una niñera convicción pensó que tal vez ella no lo vio. Aún así, se aferró a esa ínfima posibilidad.

Ese mismo día golpeaba suavemente a la puerta de la casa de los Son-Satán, su idea: consultar con cualquier pretexto aquel hogar con tal de verla.

Una vez concluido el golpeteo en la puerta, escuchó unos pasos, seguido de Videl frente a él, y Pan, que estaba también a la vista cuando vio a Trunks, lanzó una exclamación, y ocultando inútilmente con sus manos la ligereza de sus ropas, corrió velozmente hacia su habitación.

Un instante después la mujer de Gohan lo invitaba a pasar, y acogía a su antiguo amigo de familia con la misma complacencia de antaño. Trunks complacido con Videl, prefirió entablar una amena conversación con ella que con Gohan.

Así, se halló feliz de sólo haberla visto esos pocos segundos con la poca ropa que la cubría. Y con ansias de un adolescente ardiente, deseaba irse de una buena vez para gozar a solas su imaginación.

—¿Tan pronto?— le dijo Videl —Espero pronto verte de nuevo por aquí ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Aquí, en casa, para todos es grato verte.

—Gracias, para mí también es grato verlos— respondió Trunks.

—¡Pan! ¡Ven un momento! Aquí esta Trunks.

Pan llegó cuando él estaba ya de pie. Avanzó hacia su encuentro, los ojos llenos de gozo cuando por fin se halló por completo frente a frente. Un beso más prolongado que el normal fue cuando él la saludo con cortesía, y ella con adorable torpeza se alejó un paso atrás.

—Si no te molesta— continuó Videl —, podrías venir el próximo sábado a cenar ¿Qué te parece?

—Que el próximo sábado no es muy pronto —sonrió con timidez— ¿Me permites venir esta noche?

—¡Que apurado estas! —lo señaló— No lo sé… veamos qué dice Gohan y Pan, ¿Qué dices Pan?

Ella, que no apartaba sus ojos de Trunks, le dijo un sí con mucho más entusiasmo del deseado.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche, Trunks.

—¡Bien! Nos vemos esta noche.

—Acompáñalo a la salida, Pan.

Los dos sonrientes salieron a paso lento hacia la salida de la puerta, ninguno dijo nada, el silencio reinó y con sólo un beso en la mejilla se despidieron.

Durante dos meses, en todos los momentos que tenían oportunidad de verse, y las horas que los separaban, Trunks y Pan se adoraban en silencio. Él, un romántico del que nadie tenía conocimiento, aquella criatura de cara angelical, de ojos oscuros y profundos, y su corta edad, era su ideal. Para ella, Trunks era varonil, atractivo, inteligente y fuerte. No había nada que impidiera algo más que la gran diferencia de edad. Con el tiempo, él se dio cuenta, que cada día era más difícil estar sin ella, no verla era un suplicio y ya le era absolutamente imposible vivir sin esa perfección personificada mujer. Mas un obstáculo que sabía que era imposible penetrar: su padre, Gohan. Quien sabía que se sentía profundamente disgustado por el acercamiento de ambos, pese a que todavía nada ocurría. A fines de septiembre habló definitivamente con él.

—Me han dicho que sigues tus visitas con mi hija. ¿Es cierto? Porque tú no dignas a decirme una sola palabra.

Trunks vio la tormenta que se formaba en la mirada de Gohan y la voz le tembló un poco al contestar.

—Si no dije nada es porque sé que te disgusta.

—¿Cómo puede gustarme? ¿Ah? ¡Es mi niña!... Así que ahórrate todo el trabajo.

—No.

El padre lo miró fijamente y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con la mano.

—¡Claro! ¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes tú bien lo que haces? ¿Has pensado en lo que puede pasar? ¿En las consecuencias?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué puede pasar?

—¡Dios! Ya tienes edad suficiente para reflexionar. ¿Sabes cómo es? ¿Qué gustos tiene? ¿Cómo es ella?

—Gohan…

—¡No sabes nada! Ya no te hablo como padre, si no como cualquier hombre normal. Eres un adulto, Trunks. Ella aún es… —se levantó del asiento y caminó alrededor exasperado.

—¡Sí, ya lo sé! Pero cálmate, no tengo ninguna idea perversa en mi cabeza, la esperaré, sea lo que sea.

—Ella aún no esta contaminada por la putrefacción de la sociedad. Es una buena chica.

Trunks quería mucho a su amigo, pese a su carácter cuando se trataba de su hija. Salió de aquella casa lleno de ira al no conseguir su objetivo.

Aquella noche, lleno de rabia, entrenó arduamente entre un desaforado bosque. Ya en su hogar, recordó cierta noche en que viendo televisión junto a Pan, inesperadamente sus nervios se incrementaron cuando ella sin ninguna intensión se acurrucó junto a él. Allí sintió un profundo deseo por ella que surgía de su menudo cuerpo que rozaba con él. Al posar su mirada en ella, vio en intensidad sus ojos observándolo, y mareado, no la apartó. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no cometer un error.

¿Habrá sentido lo mismo? Se preguntaba. A sus veintidós años era alta y estilizada, con labios gruesos y rosados que humedecía con su lengua. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros, sus largas pestañas, eran de admirar. Vestía sobriamente, con perfecto buen gusto, que sin duda, para él era una de las mayores formas de seducción.

Quería verdaderamente a Pan y por lo mismo, por es convicción tan intensa de no dañarla, es que Trunks jamás la había besado. Una tarde después de almorzar había sentido tan grande deseo de verla, que fue en su búsqueda. La encontró sola cerca del bosque de la casa. Con su pelo suelto sobre su rostro, enrojecida, al parecer luego de un entrenamiento. Trunks la retuvo contra un árbol, y ella riendo nerviosamente, se afirmó en él. Él apoyó su frente en ella y casi tocándola con sus manos, sonrió al notar qué tan fácil le habría sido manchar. Si tan sólo tuviera en consentimiento del padre…

—Será difícil —susurró contra ella luego de un largo silencio—. No lo aceptará.

Pan suspiró y se alejó —¿Y... un amor clandestino?— dijo en voz baja, avergonzada.

—¡Oh no! No podría hacer algo así. No a ti.

—¿Y entonces?

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez más largo.

—Es por mí que Gohan no lo acepta, si tal vez fuera otro…

—¡No! —se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Es su modo de ser, no cambiará nunca—. La abrazó —De todos modos hablaré nuevamente con él.

Silencio.

—Haz lo que te parezca, Trunks… ¿Quieres irte? No estoy bien.

Trunks se fue profundamente disgustado. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Gohan? Él siempre sostenía la más rotunda oposición al tema.

—Puedes hacer y decir lo que sea, pero mi consentimiento ¡jamás!

Trunks pasó una semana en la más onda desesperación al no verla. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Al octavo día, al anochecer, recibió una inesperada llamada.

Videl, al otro lado de la línea, le dijo: —Trunks, Pan esta bastante enferma y quiere verte.

No sabía que podría suceder si Gohan se enteraba que iba a visitarla, pero si su Pan le pedía aquello, sin duda lo haría. Esa noche fue en su búsqueda y en cuanto cruzó la puerta una cautelosa Videl lo invitó a pasar.

—Si quieres verla… —señaló las escaleras.

Trunks entró con la dueña de casa, y vio a su adorada pequeña en la cama, con rostro colorado, ojos tristes y piernas recogidas. Se sentó a su lado y Videl esperó a que se dijeran algo, mas no sucedió. Ambos, sólo se miraron con adoración mientras sonreían. De pronto él sintió que estaban solos, algo que por cierto no le agradaba debido a sus pecaminosos deseos con ella. Pero en ese solitario cuarto le fue imposible no sentir aquellas impetuosas ganas. A su mente volvieron las mismas escenas en que con mucho esfuerzo se contenía. Ahora supo que pese a cualquier obstáculo, aunque fuera su padre, lo haría de lado si fuera necesario.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la casa de los Son-Satán, y ver el progreso en el estado de salud de su _niña_, Trunks halló el lugar oscuro. Después de un largo rato de inspección del lugar, llegó Goku cabizbajo.

—¿Han salido? —preguntó más que extrañado.

—No, se han ido —. Respondió tristemente.

—¿Dónde?

Silencio más un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta del guerrero mayor.

—Ah… —murmuró desganado.

Una vez solo en las calles oscuras de la cuidad, Trunks dejó caer los brazos con total desaliento. ¡Se acabó todo! Pensó con tristeza. Lo poco y nada que había logrado, estaba perdido y para siempre. Pensaba que esta vez no había vuelta atrás. Caminó hasta la esquina, y desde allí, contempló la casa lejana, vacía, al igual que su corazón.

¡Nunca, nunca más!

Al llegar a casa, revisó su celular. Un mensaje esperaba ser visto:

_"Trunks: No puedo estar más desesperada, pero papá insiste en que no puedo estar contigo, creo que he comprendido que lo mejor es separarnos, aunque juro no olvidarte nunca._

_tu Pan"._

—Al parecer tenía que ser así—. murmuró. Todo por su padre, todo por Gohan, él y su maldita locura. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho cuánto la quiero, cuánto la necesito, cuánto la quiero ahora y cuánto la querré siempre.

* * *

Seis años después.

Una tarde, en Japón, Trunks acababa de salir de la oficina y se dirigía hacía el atiborrado centro de la cuidad, antes de entrar a una tienda se detuvo un momento más volviendo la cabeza hacia su izquierda donde pareció reconocer a alguien.

Una mujer con lento paso avanzaba entre la muchedumbre, tras un rápido vistazo volvió a mirar la tienda frente a él, pero la mujer se acercó y lo miró atentamente. Trunks, aunque sentía de vez en cuando la mirada sobre él, prosiguió observando el ventanal para decidir qué comprar, pero ya cansado, levantó su rostro.

—Ya me parecía que eras tú —exclamó ella—, aunque lo dudaba. No me recuerdas, ¿cierto?

—S..sí —tartamudeó abriendo los ojos—. Videl…

Ella vio la sorpresa expresada en los ojos azules del hombre, y sonrió ya sin esa siempre frescura.

Trunks al ver su rostro con más detalle, notó que sólo quedaban los ojos de Pan en ella, aunque más hundidos y apagados que nunca. Su siempre cutis hermoso, estaba amarillento, ojeras bajo los ojos, surcos alrededor de sus labios, su cuerpo evidentemente más delgado, a lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mujer.

—Sí, estoy muy envejecida… y enferma. ¿Y tú? —preguntó con ternura—, bueno, te veo exactamente igual si no fuera por ese nuevo corte de cabello. Verdad que no debes pasar más allá de los cuarenta. Pan también esta igual… ¡Bah! ambos son sayajines.

Trunks levantó los ojos. —¿Cómo…?

—Ella esta bien, sola aún. Se alegrará mucho cuando le cuente que te he visto. ¿Quieres ir a vernos? Llegamos hace sólo un mes.

Trunks negó con la cabeza suavemente— No lo creo… —murmuró—. Gohan podría…

Una mirada apagada embargó repentinamente el rostro de la mujer. —Oh no… —dijo con voz baja— ya… ya no esta con nosotros—. miró el suelo. El rostro confundido, hizo a Videl explicarse— Murió hace seis meses atrás por una enfermedad al corazón.

Más sorprendido aún— Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias. Como dije, estaríamos más que complacidas en invitarte a cenar… En fin, calle Gran avenida, 1278, departamento 12. Ya no vivimos en montaña Paoz como te darás cuenta.

—¡Oh claro! Allí estaré.

A la noche, cuando llegó al lugar indicado, notó el miserable apartamento en que vivían. Videl lo invitó a pasar, mientras Pan se arreglaba un poco en su dormitorio.

—¡Seis años! —Trunks observó de nuevo a Videl—. ¡Como pasa el tiempo! Tú ya debes tener una infinidad de hijos, ¿no?

—Debería, pero no—. Trunks miró a su alrededor y la apariencia del lugar.

—¡Oh! bueno… No estamos muy bien como podrás ver. Sobretodo como debe ser tu hogar… Siempre oigo hablar sobre tus nuevos hoteles. ¿Has inaugurado alguno más?

—Sí, en las afueras de la cuidad.

—¡Que bien por ti! Si tan sólo pudiéramos visitar uno, descansar… ya sabes, pasar unos meses en un lugar lindo, relajarse…

El corazón de Trunks se contraía cada vez más al oírla, y Pan entró.

Ella estaba también muy cambiada, porque el encanto y la frescura de una chica de diecisiete ya no se encontraban en una mujer de veintiocho. Pero bella siempre. Su olfato masculino percibió aquel aroma siempre cándido en ella, la tranquila mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros y en todos los recuerdos que alguna vez guardó.

Hablaron de trivialidades, ya maduros. Cuando la menor se ausentó unos momentos, Videl reanudó. —Sí, esta un poco triste aún. Quizás algún lugar bonito y relajante le ayude a recuperar el ánimo.

Silencio.

—Verás Trunks ¿me permites ser franca contigo? Ya sabes lo mucho que te quiero… ¿No podríamos pasar un tiempo en algún lugar de los tuyos? Creo que le haría bien a Pan.

—Soy casado —repuso Trunks de inmediato.

Sólo por un instante la decepción en los ojos de Videl fue completamente sincera.

—¡Te casaste! Vaya… ¿Y ahora dónde esta? ¿Viven juntos?

—Sí, pero ahora está de viaje, en Europa.

Con ojos cristalinos, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo—. ¡Oh Trunks! A ti te puedo contar, eres casi de la familia… Estamos casi en la miseria. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya con Pan? Tú… tú conoces bien en corazón de Pan… ella jamás te olvidó. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó, Trunks permaneció en completo silencio.

—La conoces, ¿Crees que Pan fue capaz de olvidarte?

Esto era la confirmación de lo que su corazón sentía. Al verla nuevamente había sentido un brusco golpe de deseo por aquella mujer.

Pan, no sabes… —dijo Videl alegremente—. Trunks nos invita a quedarnos un tiempo en su casa de campo. ¿Qué tal?

Pan frunció el ceño pero enseguida volvió a la naturalidad.

—Esta bien, mamá.

—¡Ah! Se casó, ¿lo puedes creer?

Entonces Pan volvió sus ojos a Trunks, lo miró un momento con dolor gravado en su mirada.

—¿Hace tiempo? —murmuró.

—Cuatro años —respondió incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

No hicieron el viaje juntos, Trunks llegó antes al lugar y despachó a toda la servidumbre, con días libres para ellos.

Al pasar los días, notaron que Videl decaía poco a poco, cada vez más frágil, más lenta, más apagada. Los ojos curiosos del hombre se percataron que la hija de Satán se automedicaba diariamente.

—Me siento bien, no me mires así.

—Deberías dejar eso —dijo duramente—. Con el tiempo te pondrás peor.

—¡Oh no! Si no fuera por esto —mostró una cajita con medicamentos —, sería mucho peor.

Trunks pasó varios días disgustado, enrabiado. Enterarse ahora de la noticia que Videl tenía cáncer, lo acongojaba, más aún al ver el rostro dolorido y angustioso de Pan.

Así Trunks pasaba más tiempo fuera que dentro de la casa, casi no cruzaba mirada ni palabra con Pan.

Una tarde al cenar temprano. —¡Huy, que asco! ¿Quieres que sacrifique mi último tiempo con vida comiendo estas asquerosidades?

Pan no respondió, había hablado con Trunks muy pocas palabras, y sólo al fin del café la mirada de él se clavó en la de ella, pero Pan la bajó enseguida.

Horas después Trunks abría la puerta de la habitación de Pan.

—¿Quién es?

—Yo —murmuró Trunks.

Pan se sentó bruscamente en la cama, Trunks entró y el silencio los abordó de nuevo. Pero cuando la mano de él tocó la pierna descubierta de ella, sus cuerpos temblaron de incontrolable deseo.

Luego, tendido al lado de la mujer de cabellos negros desparramados sobre la almohada, sintió nuevamente aquel orgullo por no haberla tocado más. Trunks tenía ese recuerdo de Pan guardado en lo más recóndito de su mente, ella tan limpia, tan pura. Sintió entonces, en medio de su sonrisa, dos gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas de Pan continuaban sin cesar, hasta quedar nuevamente dormida.

Los siguientes diez días siguieron en lo mismo, aunque la ausencia de Trunks en la casa era más evidente aún ya que estaba casi todo el día afuera. Por propio acuerdo, Trunks no quería encontrarse a solas con Pan ni siquiera una sola vez, pero de noche ese acuerdo quedaba en nada. Volvían a verse entre la oscuridad, pasando largo tiempo callados, hablando sólo con la mirada.

Pan durante el día, tenía mucho que hacer cuidando a su madre que Trunks no notó la evidente angustia que se acumulaba en ella día tras día. Una mañana entrando al comedor, encontró a Pan con un revolver en la mano.

—¡¿Qué haces con eso?! —preguntó al fin, saliendo del shock inicial.

—No puedo vivir un día más —exclamó con voz ronca, ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Es que no puedes hacer eso! —con un rápido movimiento se la quitó.

—No me importa, Trunks ¡Dámela!

Bruscamente la tomó del brazo y la tironeo hasta el jardín. —¿Sabes la gravedad del estado de tu madre?

—Los médicos ya me han contado.

Él la miró fijamente. —Pues entonces preocúpate de pasar los últimos días junto a ella.

Pan se puso blanca, y mirando a la nada, trató de ahogar un llanto mordiéndose el labio.

Esa tarde Trunks revisó su correo electrónico en su laptop sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar principal.

—¿Noticias? —preguntó Pan al entrar.

—Sí —. Respondió siguiendo la lectura.

—¿Del médico?

—No, de mi mujer. —dijo con voz dura, sin levantar sus ojos de la pantalla.

A la noche, Pan llegó corriendo a la habitación de Trunks.

—¡Trunks! ¡Mamá se muere!...

Corrieron al cuarto de la enferma. Una intensa palidez embargaba su rostro, sus labios hinchados y morados.

—Se muere. —murmuró sin creerlo. Tomó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia.

—Mamá, pobre mamá… —Pan lloraba al lado de la cama, sosteniendo su mano.

Trunks la pulsó, su corazón latía con menor avidez, su respiración lenta y la temperatura decaía estrepitosamente. Al rato su respiración ceso por completo.

A las dos de la mañana murió. Esa tarde tras el velatorio y entierro, Trunks esperó que Pan terminara de vestirse, mientras los mayordomos cargaban el equipaje a la limosina.

—Ten esto —le dijo cuando ella estuvo a su lado, tendiéndole un cheque con una alta cifra de ceros.

Pan se estremeció.

—¡Toma! —repitió con voz dura.

Pan lo tomó y se agacho para recoger su última maleta. Entonces, Trunks se inclinó con ella.

—Perdón —le dijo—. No me juzgues peor de lo que ya soy.

En el aeropuerto esperaron un rato y sin hablar. Cuando el llamado a abordar llegó, Pan le tendió la mano que Trunks la sostuvo un momento en completo silencio. Luego, sin soltarla, la cogió de la cintura y la besó profundamente en la boca.

Pan caminó y Trunks la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió.

Pero Pan jamás volteó.

* * *

_Fin.-_

* * *

**Notas Autora: **

No tengo mucho que decir en realidad. Sólo a los que siguen "SENTIR" paciencia, por favor! Estoy hiper mega ocupada, no he podido avanzar mucho. Pretendo actualizar para el mes de noviembre. Ojalá entiendan. Besos a mi lectores, las adoro de todo corazón al seguirme hasta aquí.

* * *

**_Kattie.-_**

**_13 – 10 – 2012_**


End file.
